With Arms Wide Open
by Ebony Rose1
Summary: Draco Ginny fic. Ginny Pregnant Malfoy kinda ooc i suck at summaries please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco, Ginny or anything else from the potterverse. Please don't sue me as I have no money ( I also do not own with arms wide open or creed although I wish I did.  
  
A/N this is a Draco Ginny song fic I wrote in a fit of complete boredom any reviews welcome good or bad flames too  
  
Enjoy ?  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table during lunch with an uneasy feeling, he hadn't seen Ginny all day and rumour had it that she had passed out and was now in the infirmary. He looked over to Gryffindor table and his eyes rested on Ron, he was positively steaming, Draco was sure that his head was about to explode all over Harry at any moment. He was considering going over to him and asking where Ginny was but he was interrupted by the arrival of mail. A red envelope dropped in front of him, his eyes widened in horror as the people surrounding him began to back away  
  
" What have I done now?" he asked nobody in particular as he opened the howler with shaking hands, as answer to his question the voice of Mrs. Weasley filled the great hall.  
  
" Draco Malfoy Wait till I get my hands on you young man! You promised you'd take care of my poor little girl!!"  
  
Draco sank down in his seat all eyes were on him and Ron was laughing his head off, Harry looked at him sympathetically still remembering the time he and Ron had received a howler off Mrs Weasley  
  
" I trusted you with her and how do you repay me? You go and get her PREGNANT!!!" it continued  
  
All sounds in the great hall stopped instantly as the howler exploded Ron had stopped laughing and was now tending to Hermione who had dropped her pumpkin all over her schoolwork and Harry was walking over to Draco looking rather menacing.  
  
Well I just heard, the news today  
  
It seems my life is gonna change  
  
I close my eyes, begin to pray Then tears of joy, stream down my face  
  
" Pregnant" said Draco numbly before getting up and running to the infirmary leaving Harry standing in front of the place he had been sitting.  
  
Ginny sat in the bed; she had woken up in the infirmary with a thumping headache her mother was stood over her with tears in her eyes.  
  
" How long have you known dear?" Molly asked in a shaky voice. Ginny closed her eyes and bowed her head guiltily,  
  
" A month, I haven't told anyone yet except Madame Pomfrey, Draco doesn't even know yet I just wanted to sort things out in my head"  
  
" Draco doesn't know! Oh my" said Mrs Weasley and she turned on her heel and ran out of the room towards the great hall  
  
" Welcome to the world little one" sighed Ginny rubbing her still flat abdomen.  
  
With arms wide open  
  
under the sunlight  
  
welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
with arms wide open  
  
Mrs Weasley rushed through the corridors  
  
" I thought he knew, oh dear he shouldn't have found out through a howler. Me and my temper damn!" she rounded the corner and almost ran straight into the person she had been looking for. Draco Malfoy.  
  
" Hullo Mrs. Weasley, erm how's Ginny?" he asked cowering at the verbal and knowing Weasley's probably physical attack that was sure to follow his question. Still waiting. Still waiting. He opened his eyes cautiously and was shocked to see Mrs Weasley laughing  
  
" She's fine dear, come on I'm sure she wants to see you" and she once again turned on her heel and walked off back toward the infirmary. Draco followed dumbfounded and in awe, it always amazed him how women could do that with out breaking their ankle.  
  
Ginny looked up to see her mother and Draco walk into the room; Draco rushed to her side immediately and took her hand in his.  
  
"So" Draco said " So" Ginny replied then she burst into tears " I'm so sorry Draco I'm just so sorry" " Shh it's fine, we're be fine all three of us"  
  
Well I don't know, if I'm ready  
  
to be the man, I have to be  
  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
  
We stand in awe, we've created life  
  
" And we'll be here to help you" said Mrs Weasley stepping forward  
  
With arms wide open  
  
under the sunlight  
  
welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
with arms wide open  
  
now everything has changed  
  
I'll show you love  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
with arms wide open  
  
with arms wide open  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
oh yeah  
  
with arms wide open  
  
  
  
Draco sat in his bed late at night ordering things for the baby, it seemed like years ago that Ginny had told him they were going to have a son but in truth it had only been 5 months. Ginny stirred in her sleep next to him, he gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. They had so many plans for their child, he would have everything they ever wanted money, love and family.  
  
If I had just one wish  
  
only one demand  
  
I hope he's not like me  
  
I hope he understands  
  
that he can take this life  
  
and hold it by the hand  
  
and he can greet the world  
  
with arms wide open  
  
He looked down at Ginny smiled, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen, he laughed as he felt a kick.  
  
With arms wide open  
  
under the sunlight  
  
welcome to this place  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
with arms wide open  
  
now everything has changed  
  
I'll show you love  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
with arms wide open  
  
with arms wide open  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
oh yeah  
  
with arms wide open  
  
wide open.  
  
  
  
So what do ya fink?? Hate it or love it just please review it. If I get good comeback I'll probably continue. thanks look forward to hearing from you all  
  
Ebony Rose XxX 


	2. authors note

Sorry its taken me ages to get the next chapter out my computer died ( I'm working on the next chapter and it should be up before Wednesday. Thanx to all u guys who reviewed it really means a lot. Please keep em comin.  
  
I wish I could put up everyone's names but they got deleted from my inbox. I personally killed my lil sis for all of ya tho.  
  
Till next time happy reading  
  
??? Ebony Rose ??? 


	3. honey im home

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco, Ginny or anything else from the potterverse. Please don't sue me, as I have no money (. I don't own Kylie either she owns herself and would probably kill me if I said I did.  
  
Summary: Ginny/ Draco fic. Ron/ Hermione. Harry/ Kylie.  
  
A/N: Wow I got loadsa reviews! I cant believe how many of u guys liked it (. I'm using the first chapter as a kind of prequel/background thingy. The real story starts here....  
  
  
  
Draco rolled over in his bed and threw his arm around Ginny.  
  
" Strange" he thought Ginny didn't feel like Ginny she felt soft and fluffy like a. " Cushion" he shouted sitting up, he looked where his arm lay. There was nobody there. He turned to the clock on the bedside table. " Shit! I can't believe I slept over."  
  
" I hope you don't think you're going to swear like that when Jake is born" came a feminine voice from the Kitchen area outside their bedroom.  
  
" Why didn't you wake me up??" growled Draco "Why are you always such a grump in the morning? I didn't wake you because I thought you could do with the sleep." She snapped waddling into the room. She handed Draco a coffee, which he accepted gratefully.  
  
"Sorry bout that, just a bit of a shock to wake up with you not there" he said. Ginny smiled and sat down on the bed in a less than elegant 6 months pregnant flop. It amazed Draco how she managed; she had always had such a tiny build and to suddenly be so, well so huge it must be an awful shock to the system. She was always complaining about how heavy she was and how it hurt her ankles but she wouldn't let him put a charm on her so she glided instead of wobbled, insisting it was all part of being pregnant and she didn't want to take shortcuts.  
  
" Draco hun," cooed Ginny snapping him out of his train of thought. "Hmmm?" "Give me a back rub will ya babe?" she asked turning to face him and batting her eyelashes. He looked at her with a lopsided smile.  
  
" You look like your having a fit when you do that ya know" he laughed Ginny took this as a yes and turned so she was looking away from Draco. As he began rubbing her shoulders she leaned into him.  
  
" Draco" " Hmmm?" "I love you"  
  
**************** Arthur Weasley walked into the burrow quietly; he wasn't expecting to be home for another week and wanted to surprise Molly. He stopped outside the kitchen door listening to Molly talking.  
  
" Oh I cant wait until the baby is born, its been a long while since I've had a baby to look after" he voice was distant and dreamy, Arthur eyes widened in horror. He continued to listen. " I've been trying to get in touch with your father for months but my letters kept getting returned, it's a good job we've got the clock or I'd be out of my mind with worry. Oh just think a baby. A baby in the burrow again. Oh well I'd better go need to get the nursery sorted, bill and Charlie have been darlings, never would have finished without them. I'll see you soon honey, love you" there was a popping sound and the kitchen door opened revealing Molly, who was looking very shocked to find her husband stood in front of her opening and closing his mouth like a fish begging for air. Finally Mr. Weasley found hid voice.  
  
" Bloody hell Molly, you're not pregnant again are you?"  
  
************************  
  
" How's your mom?" asked Draco " She's fine" Ginny smiled " She's really looking forward to Jake being born, she's always been a baby person" Draco grunted in response and rolled his eyes. " You never would have guessed," he mumbled smirking. Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously and she advanced on Draco. " I've been thinking you know" she started. Draco thought of many insults to follow up this statement but even he wasn't stupid enough to mess with Ginny when she was pissed at him, so instead he settled on raising his eyebrows indicating for her to share her idea. " I'm not so sure about the name Jake, how about we call him something else, I think maybe Harry?" she finished without even batting an eyelid, she knew exactly which of Draco buttons to push. It would have been quite funny for anyone who happened to be looking in on the scene through a window. First Draco had stood there with a look of pure shock on his pasty face as if it hadn't quite registered what she had said and then boom! It was just like a bomb exploding Draco's face went a deep red as he began yelling. " OH NO! OVER MY DEAD BODY WILL MY SON BE CALLED HARRY!! ITS BAD ENOUGH YOU TALKED ME INTO LETTING THAT PRAT BE HIS GODFATHER WE WILL NOT BE NAMING HIM AFTER SAID PRAT ASWELL!" Ginny just stood in front of him not blinking, not cowering, not affected in the least by his outburst. She smiled at him in a sickeningly sweet way as a nerve in his cheek was dancing around like a Cornish Pixie in a bag.  
  
********************** It was a Saturday so there were no classes and a lone Slytherin was walking around the castle thoroughly bored. She was Kylie, quite short with silky brown hair that came down to the small of her back; her chocolate eyes had flecks of green and grey. She had Mediterranean skin and a light dusting of freckles over her nose. She thought about going to the library but Hermione would probably try and convince her to do some homework, she loved Hermione to bits of course but she did have a tendency to be pushy sometimes, so she decided to go and see Ginny and Malfoy. She was about to knock on the door when she heard Malfoy shouting. " OH NO! OVER MY DEAD BODY WILL MY SON BE CALLED HARRY!! ITS BAD ENOUGH YOU TALKED ME INTO LETTING THAT PRAT BE HIS GODFATHER WE WILL NOT BE NAMING HIM AFTER SAID PRAT ASWELL!" she stood in shock for a few seconds then pushed the door open, barging in. " HOW DARE YOU! THAT PRAT IS MY BOYFRIEND! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" she turned to look at Ginny and asked if she was ok. Ginny nodded, reassuring Kylie that Draco wouldn't do anything to upset her. Kylie turned on Draco her voice low and dangerous, even scarier than when she was shouting. " I will give you the benefit of the doubt, seems as how my best friend seems to be head over heels in love with you, but if I catch you saying one more thing about my boyfriend or any of our friends I will make your life hell on earth" she hissed the green specks dominating her eyes which slit like a snakes. Then as suddenly as this strange behaviour had appeared it was gone and Kylie looked sweet again, her eyes once again chocolate brown, but if you looked close enough there was a very slight tint of scarlet around the pupils. " You could give Voldemort a run for his money" laughed Draco jokingly but it didn't have the desired affect, Kylie's eyes glazed over and her face turned blank as though a mask had been dropped over her. " I don't know what you mean, I'm nothing like Voldemort!!" her voice was shaking and as was proved as she tried to walk out of the room and collapsed so were her legs. Draco and Ginny rushed over to her. "She's out cold" whispered Draco picking her up and heading to the infirmary " go get potter and the weasel" "Honestly Draco that is my brother" snapped Ginny but she did as she was told and ran toward gryffindor tower as fast as her swollen ankles would carry her. " I wonder what that was all about" was all she thought on the way.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Maddy Nicola Snape  
  
Elenya Cowgirlkk12 Gin Draco-lover  
  
Crystal  
  
Brat Emolay Txt-eva Sunshine89 Chocolate Muse GoldenRed Pheonix Dannie7 Monika Lianat87 Shaylee fka scifisarah Raya Lyons Roary14 And all the unsigned reviewers.  
  
Well there ya go chapter 2 finally up. Sorry it took so long, I swear writers block shout be a certifiable disease (. I dunno where im going with Kylie yet but I have a feeling she's gunna be important. Oh well read and review plzzzzz!  
  
Till next time happy reading  
  
  
  
Ebony Rose XxX 


	4. Whats going on?

Hey Guys. I'm Bah-ack lol. Well its been a while but i've finally got chance to work on this story =). So here goes.  
  
Ginny stood in the deserted common room, panting.  
  
"Damnit, where is everyone!" she shouted impatiently, she could have sworn that Ron and Harry were in the common room, and her _feelings_ had never let her down before. She sat down on the sofa, closing her eyes and easing her breathing, something in her mind was telling her that Harry and her brother were in front of the fire. Opening her eyes with a renewed calm she knelt down before the fire.  
" Harry, Ron I need you. Where are you" The Fire blazed to life in the grate, and Ginny saw Harry and Ron, they were sat side by side asleep right next to where Ginny was kneeling. Ginny turned to the where they should be, but there was nobody. Ginny reached forwards and felt a smoothe fabric underneath her fingers, pulling it away she bit back a giggle.   
" Wakey Wakey" she whispered into Harry's ear, her warm breath making him wake up with a start. He turned to Ginny and the smiled, but there were traces of fear in his emerald eyes. Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion  
"What's wrong Harry?" she rested her hand on his shoulder, shocked to find that they were shaking. "What happened" Harry stood up shaking his head and held his hand out, Ginny reached out and took his hand, allowing her to pull her to her feet. Harry let go of her hand a little soon causing her to fall back, with lightening reflexes that  
could only come from playing Seeker for six years wrapped her arms around her back and pulled her towards him. Ginny's Swollen abdomen rubbed against Harry's toned stomach and her legs buckled. Harry tightened his grip, feeling her body slump. A white hot pain shot through her and she wasnt standing in Gryffindor common room anymore.

Looking around she saw a she was tied to a gravestone, she saw a tall dark cloaked figure stood infront of her.  
" Back again Mr. Potter?" laughed the tall man, his voice high and shrill. " And yet i sense you are not alone"  
" Tom!" croaked Ginny before she could stop herself. The figure looked at her sharply.   
" What are you doing Potter!" bellowed the man, advancing on the spot where Ginny was tied. He reached down and wrapped his long fingers around Ginny's throat, looking into her eyes. Ginny felt all her fear swell and then fall as she stared back at the red slits in front of her.  
" Get your hand's off me you creep!" the binds restricting her movement broke and fell around her. Rising to her feet she squared up to the figure. " LEAVE HARRY ALONE!" the menacing shout echoed around them, crackling energy rising around Ginny like an aura of power.   
" Do you have any idea who you are speaking to!"  
" I have every idea, and yet i'm not afraid. I'm not scared of you."  
" You should be" he laughed and sent a red bolt flying towards Ginny, hitting her in the stomach. Pain flashed across Ginny's face, fear flooding her eyes.   
Harry lowered Ginny onto the sofa gently whilst Ron paced the floor.  
" You're telling me she just fainted?" he asked concern etched onto his face. He turned to look at Ginny as the look of horror she wore changed to one of determination.   
" What's going on Gin" he asked softly, kneeling in front of her cupping her face with his hand. Ginny screamed in pain and clutched her stomach, her eyes opening wide, found Ron's and her tears began to fall freely.  
" Ron! My baby... help me please." within seconds Ron had scooped her into his arms, and ran through the portrait hole towards the infirmary. Harry picked up his cloak and follwed hot on their heels.

Draco was stood at the side of Kylie's bed wondering what could be taking Ginny and the boys so long when Ron cames running in through the infirmary doors and over to an empty bed.  
" What took you so long" Draco growled walkin over to where his future brother-in-law stood. Ron turned to face Draco, and nodded towards the bed. Draco followed his gaze and nearly cried out in shock and horror. " What happened!" he demanded striding to stand at the side of the bed, taking Ginny's petite hand in his own.  
" It's my fault" said Harry walking in through the door causing Draco and Ron to turn and stare at him.  
" What are you talkin about Harry?" pleaded Ron " How can it be your fault that she passed out?"  
" I dont know ron, I just know that what ever is going on has something to do with me."  
" Shut you're mouth Potter! Not everything in the world is about you, whatever you might think" Draco snarled Savagely before turning back to Ginny.  
" I never said evrything was about me Malfoy, I'm just saying this has something to do with my dream..."   
" I said SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Draco interupted pining Harry to the wall with such force that jars of potions fell off the shelving and shattered around their feet.  
" What on earth is going on here! Mr Malfoy for the love of merlin let Mr potter go now!" scolded Madame Pomfrey, allerted to their presence by all the commotion. Ron put his hand on Draco's shoulder awkwardly  
" Come on Malf- Draco, Ginny needs you. Let Harry go." Draco turned his head to face Ron, his mouth open ready for a verbal attack, but one look at Ron and the words caught in Draco's throat and formed an uncomfortable lump, Ron's eyes were shining with unshed tears and his throat was was shivering, but what stood out the most was the look of pure undefinable terror mixed with pleading. Draco let go of Harry's robes and wordlessly walked back to Ginny's side. Perched on the edge of the bed he looked solemly to Madame Pomfrey.  
" What's happened to her" A tear slid down the nurses cheek at the vunrabilty she saw in the cockiest student in the entire school.


End file.
